


You sound English. I can show you a bloody good time.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this tweet: https://twitter.com/lumosbluebell/status/437911101578043393</p><p>Gavin is a vampire that misses certain aspects of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You sound English. I can show you a bloody good time.

Michael had ordered himself some pizza while his not quite alive and yet not dead either boyfriend feasted upon some blood bags. Alongside his pizza, Michael had also included garlic bread in his order. He knew that it was something that caused a reaction in Gavin but had been assured by the Brit many a time that he'd be fine so long as it didnt' touch him. So Michael was quite happy when his food arrived, actually smiling at the delivery guy for once and taking it into the kitchen so that he could enjoy his rare treat. Gavin, however, was less than pleased.  
"You got garlic bread." He stated flatly, staring at the offending food Michael was piling onto a plate. Michael turned, hands on his hips and eyebrows raised.  
"So? You said it wouldn't harm you if it didn't touch you. So don't touch it." Michael replied with a shrug, turning around once more to prepare his meal.  
"That's not the point." Gavin said stubbornly, frowning at Michael.

  
"Then what is the point, Gavin?" Michael questioned, exasperated. He made sure to sit as far away from Gavin as possible. He didn't want to accidentally hurt his boyfriend even though he was being a pain and maybe, just maybe, deserved it. Gavin chewed his lip, pointed fang poking insistently at the soft skin.  
"Well, y'know." Gavin murmured softly. Michael's brows knitted together.  
"No, I don't." He replied. This was getting more than a little frustrating. In an effort to draw himself away from the conversation, Michael began to pick at his food. Gavin's eyes never left him, his cold stare almost unnerving.  
"It's just... people always rave about how vampires are so cool. Like Twilight, where everyone loves and wants to be a vampire and all that." Gavin begun. Honestly, Michael had no idea where he was coming from or what had spurted the conversation in the first place but he wanted to see where Gavin was going.  
"Right..." Michael said awkwardly as he chewed on his bread.

  
"You're always gushing over how strong I am," Michael blushed. He wasn't that obvious, was he?" "And I mean its fun that I'm fast and can stay up all night. But..." Gavin flopped down, chin knocking hard against the wood as he pouted. "What's the point if you can't eat garlic bread?" He sighed, looking mournfully at Michael's meal.  
"What?" Michael barked, almost choking on his meal as he laughed. Gavin was frowning at him again, obviously hurt that Michael wasn't taking him seriously. How was he supposed to? It was the most ridiculous thing Michael had ever heard since Gavin had flat out confessed he was a vampire.  
"Michael! Its not funny! You get to eat stuff like that and I'm stuck with blood bags." Gavin huffed, poking at an abandoned and empty bag. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"You're stupidly weird, you know that?" He mused.  
"Well, yeah, I am undead - remember?" Gavin grinned, all previous thoughts forgotten.


End file.
